


Symphonies

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, M/M, OC works, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: just some drabbles n shit about ocs I make******each chapter will have trigger warnings, proceed with caution





	1. Bio: Elliot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warnings*****  
> Discussion of:  
> • self harm  
> • drugs  
> • abuse

  
  
——

Name: Elliot

Age: 19

Pronouns: He/Him, They/Them

Gender: Questioning Nonbinary

Sexuality: Toric

Disorders/Mental Illnesses: Crippling Anxiety, OCD, Moderate Depression

Race/Ethnicity: Egyptian, Norwegian

Significant Other: Malcolm

Backstory: The only child of an extremely wealthy family that runs a conglomerate, he was pressured by his mother and father (more so by his father) all his life to take over the business when they pass. The pressure on him was so great that he withdrew from socializing with his parents and their circles of friends, finding an escape in the back alley dealings. There, he met Malcolm (see bio for details). After going to him for regular drug-related deals, he began forming a relationship with him. After some time, the two wound up getting close enough that Elliot ran away from his own home as soon as he was a legal adult and began living with Malcolm. He still occasionally returns for big events at his parents’ house (like weddings or funerals), but he mostly stays with Malcolm and helps him keep his dealings under wraps.

——

Song Inspiration: Burning Pile by Mother Mother


	2. Bio: Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warnings*****  
> Discussion of:  
> • parental ableism  
> • drugs  
> • black market dealings  
> • brief mentions of death

——

Name: Malcolm

Age: 25

Pronouns: He/Him

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Disorders/Mental Illnesses: God Complex, Mild Anxiety, Mild Tourette’s, Sadistic Tendencies

Race/Ethnicity: Portuguese, Taiwanese

Significant Other: Elliot

Sibling(s): Guinevere

Backstory: The firstborn son of a well-known surgeon and chemist, he inherited his father’s intelligence and fascination with the human body. Though he was told by others that he would not be able to follow in his father’s footsteps because of his tics, he pressed on and found his own solution he used to suppress them enough to be able to earn his own medical license and Ph.D. However, the side effects of his self-developed medication were extreme waves of anger and self-destructive tendencies. Through this, he wound up isolating himself after winding up accidentally but severely injuring his little sister, Guinevere. This isolation led to him being coaxed into becoming an illegal surgeon for black market dealings like plastic surgery and organ harvests. Through this, he produced his own drugs that sold for extremely high prices, which caught the attention of Elliot.

——

Song Inspiration: Zydrate Anatomy by Repo! The Genetic Opera


	3. Bio: Guinevere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warnings*****  
> Discussion of:  
> • eating disorders  
> • ableism  
> • parental abuse  
> • drug abuse  
> • alcoholism  
> • overdose

——

Name: Guinevere

Age: 18

Pronouns: She/Her, They/Them

Gender: Agender

Sexuality: Bisexual with Female Preference

Disorders/Mental Illnesses: Autism, Severe Depression, Severe Anxiety, Anorexia

Race/Ethnicity: Portuguese, Taiwanese

Significant Other: None

Sibling(s): Malcolm

Backstory: Being born after Malcolm, she received a majority of the attention. However, this was only for the first year or so of her life. When she was old enough to stop breastfeeding, her parents focused all of their attention on her older brother and his academic success, which left her in his care since their parents believed she would “bring shame to their legacy” having an autistic child being publicized. The lack of attention caused her to develop an eating disorder, on top of her grades drastically declining as she grew. Growing more and more attached to her brother, she noticed that he was the only one who could truly care for and understand her. When he left for college, she was devastated, turning to alcoholism and drug abuse to fill the void left by his absence. One night, while she was attempting to inject herself with an experimental drug from Malcolm, her parents returned home early and scared her because they thought she was a burglar. This shock caused her to accidentally overdose, being saved within minutes of death by Malcolm rushing home to be by her side. His colleagues told him that, had he been even one minute later, she would not have survived. This caused them to go nearly everywhere together, the two almost always by the other’s side.

——

Song Inspiration: Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds


	4. Bio: Dominic

——

Name: Dominic

Age: 23

Pronouns: He/Him

Gender: Cis Male

Sexuality: Pansexual with Female Preference

Disorders/Mental Illnesses: Dyslexia

Race/Ethnicity: Portuguese, Taiwanese, French, Filipino

Backstory: Though not as wealthy as his cousins, Malcolm and Guinevere, he still spent quite a bit of time with them. His father was their uncle, but he was estranged since he chose to marry someone with a far lower economic status than himself. While they went to a private school, he went to a public school and developed close relationships with others while joining the school lacrosse team. Namely, his best friend Seth. Though they had different social circles, Seth being with the robotics club rather than a sports team, they managed to stay close through all their schooling days and even well into college. He was honestly the definition of the “perfect boy.” He had money, he was well-educated, he had a large circle of friends, he even participated in fundraisers to help expand on community services. What few ever realized was that he was dyslexic and had an extremely hard time completing his schoolwork because of it. Being in entirely honors and AP classes, the work load mounted and caused him quite a lot of stress. But, he powered through and managed to hold a stable job as a voice actor and graphic designer for his favorite video game production company.

——

Song Inspiration: Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums


End file.
